What am I to you?
by Pathatlon
Summary: WKITT mistletoe challenge. Revised! Sometimes even Hermione Granger, Hogwarts' Head Girl need to lay off. Hermione finally speaks screams her mind at Sev. NO fluff, sorry guys. chapter 2's up!
1. Default Chapter

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to J.K Rowling! - sadly**

_"You don't have to love me..."  
  
"She said that?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"But that's a good thing?"  
  
"Maybe," he sighed deeply, "I just wished I could tell the truth sometimes..." Hermione let out a small giggle, and even Draco couldn't help himself laughing. "My name is Draco Malfoy, son of the great infamous Lucius Malfoy. Son of a Death Eater..."  
  
"And gay," Hermione added and snuggled into his embrace,  
  
"Precisely," he said dry, "if my father ever knew I am gay, if anyone ever knew I'm gay!" He trailed off with a shudder. "How did I get stuck with you?" He asked and looked at Hermione.  
  
"You broke down and needed someone to help you through life..."  
  
"If only you was a guy," he said and they both sniggered.  
  
Hermione was in her seventh year along with Harry and Ron (and all the other seventh years). One night when patrolling the halls as Gryffindor Head Girl, she heard a noise and followed it. She was much surprised to find Draco Malfoy in an empty classroom, crying. He had told her everything, and every since then they had been great friends.  
_

* * *

It was the 16th December and Hermione was sitting in her room along with Parvati, Lavender and Ginny.  
  
"You are just so lucky to be head girl, I mean getting your own room an all," Lavender said and turned her attention to a small bag in her lap. The upcoming evening was the last day before going home in the Christmas vacation. Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort just before the start of the new term, and Albus Dumbledore made sure that it was celebrated. He had arranged a huge Yule Ball for all students at Hogwarts, just before the vacation started. Most people was going home in the vacation, first Christmas without Voldemort, except Hermione, Harry, Ron and Draco. There were probably other students who weren't going home either, but those people, Harry, Ron and Draco, she was sure were staying. Beside, she had nothing to go home to.  
  
Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, judgingly.  
  
"I look like a fool," she informed and screwed up her face in displeasure.  
  
"Hermione you're pretty. You really should do something about yourself, you're actually quite pretty," Parvati said and Ginny nodded along with Lavender in the background.  
  
"I'm not good at make-up."  
  
"That's why you'll love my Christmas present," Ginny smirked at her mysteriously, and Hermione raised an eyebrow dubiously. The four girls danced around in front of the mirror. Hermione had a light blue, almost white, long dress on with sleeves that where loose and the tightened every 25 cm between. The dress was tight though loosened a great deal from the hips and down. Lavender had done her hair. Instead of trying to straiten it, she had given Hermione very stylish long curls, which really suited her. She had made Hermione use little make- up, just to draw attention to her great chocolate pools of a pair of eyes.  
  
"You don't look so bad either," Hermione said looking at her three friends.  
  
"I think it is ridicules that I can't stay up as long as you can," Ginny pointed out after minutes of silence, where the four girls had just examined themselves.  
  
"At least you're not the first one to bed," Lavender pointed out and Ginny gave her a fake smile. True, true, true. First years were to leave the party at around nine while second years around ten along with fourth years. Fifth years at eleven, and sixth years one in the morning while the seventh years could stay up all night. That would be under observation of the head boys and girls. Of course those who were supposed to go home in the vacation, would probably leave the party a bit early. They were, after all, going to get early up the following morning to catch the train around ten.  
  
When all other people had left, except the seventh years, they would be allowed to get drunk. That is if their parents had allowed them. Dumbledore had made sure to notify the parents about the party and, Hermione assumed, that he would spell the alcohol so it would turn non-alcoholic if it made contact with any student not allowed to drink it.  
  
Parvati used a spell on each of them, which would secure that their makeup would last all night, and then the four girls headed towards the Great Hall.  
  
"Who are you going to the ball with?" Ginny asked as they slipped out of Hermiones rooms.  
  
"Ron," Lavender said blushing a bit.  
  
"Dean," Parvati said and Hermione shook her head.  
  
"None of the heads are going with a date. We're sitting at the head table with the teachers," Hermione informed and stopped up. "Fuck! I knew I had forgotten something! My wand!" Hermione turned around. "I'll see you down there!" Hermione cried out and left the three girls. Hermione mumbled her password, sweet potatoes, and hurried inside to fetch her wand.  
  
Dumbledore was in the middle of one of his odd speeches, when the double doors of the Great Hall opened and closed with a loud noise. All heads turned towards the woman at the door, quietly making her way to the Head table. Dumbledore, and everyone else in the Great Hall, looked confused at her.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you, sir," Hermione apologised and took a seat.  
  
"Miss Granger! I didn't recognise you!" Dumbledore cried out surprised and looked at her. She looked at him surprised.  
  
"Hermione, is that you?" Somebody yelled from one of the tables. Ron rose from his seat and glanced at her, yes she looked different, but not that much?  
  
"Yes, that is miss Granger," Dumbledore confirmed and Ron took a seat. Hermione looked into her plate trying her best not to blush.  
  
"Miss Granger, what have you done to yourself?" McGonagall asked after Dumbledore had finished his speech. "You look fantastic, you look older!"  
  
"Nothing much, thank you," Hermione blushed and tried not to meet her professor's gaze.  
  
"Yes, miss Granger, I must say you surprised me, I really didn't recognise you," Dumbledore confessed and chuckled along with the other teachers.  
  
"Yes, Hermione you look ravishing" Draco informed and Hermione felt like being on fire.  
  
"You know if you people keep complimenting me, I'll soon be on fire!" Hermione informed and tried to relax.  
  
Severus Snape watched Hermione out of the corner of his eye; she was looking beautiful, but he would never admit that to anyone.  
  
Dumbledore announced that the prefects were going to open the ball with a dance; Hermione looked at the three other prefects, Ernie McMillan, Padma Patil and Draco Malfoy. At first no one moved, but then both Hermione and Draco rose from their seats at the same time, as if having talked about it mutely. Draco took Hermiones hand, under much surprise from the teachers and students, and led her gracefully out on the dance floor, where she spun around neatly before stopping and waiting for the music to begin.  
  
Padma and Ernie looked at each other and Ernie got up and bowed politely towards her. She accepted his hand politely and both walked out on the dance floor.  
  
"Wonderful," Dumbledore exclaimed happily and clapped his hands. Right away music, what seemed Celtic, began to play and Draco led Hermione gracefully around on the dance floor. Not soon after some of the other students began to get up and dance too. Hermione was spun around neatly a last time, before the song ended.  
  
"If I had known what a competent dancer you are, I would have hurried to ask you out in our fourth year," Hermione giggled as Draco followed her up to the table, where the professors sat watching everyone. He didn't respond and Hermione knew that the only reason they were friends was because that there were no one to ruin it. No boundaries lay upon either of them. No one to control and made sure that Draco Malfoy hated the mudblood 'Hermione Granger'. When Voldemort had died, all the worries disappeared, almost, and it was possible for different races, pureblood and muggleborn, to become friends. Well, no one had really become friends after Voldemorts defeat, but the option was now possible.  
  
"I must admit that you are quite a dancer too," he finally spoke once he had pulled out the chair for Hermione to sit on. Hermione looked out on the students, Ginny had ordered her date, Harry, to dance with her and Ron had been forced to dance with Lavender too.  
  
"You know Hermione, I think that guy over there is watching you," said Draco while smiling.  
  
"Naa, he's looking at you," Hermione had leaned to whisper in his ear and they both giggled.  
  
"How wonderful to see that people have gained new friendships even though the differences," Dumbledore spoke and Hermione and both Draco looked up at the headmaster.  
  
"It seems that we are the only ones," Hermione pointed out and some of the teachers nodded.  
  
"You two, friends?" Snape said disbelievingly, "hardly." He knew Draco would never befriend miss Granger, they were too different and beside, he hated her and she hated him.  
  
"Of course we are friends, we've been that since the beginning of the year!" Hermione revealed and Snape looked shocked along with those listening too.  
  
"I've never seen you two acting friendly," McGonagall said trying to cover her amazement.  
  
"Well, the possibilities for us to talk are very limited, first of all if Hermione ever neared the Slytherin table, the girls would..."  
  
"Rip my head off," Hermione supplied and Draco nodded.  
  
"How would the reaction be if Draco suddenly skidded over to the Gryffindor table and took a seat," Hermione let out a laugh and Draco shook his head.  
  
"Doubt Potter and Weasley would like me sitting and chatting with Hermione."  
  
"And then the fact that we only share NEWT potions together..."  
  
"Where we can't speak very much," Hermione said and cast a glance at Snape. He was the one who usually told that if he heard as much as a sneeze, the person responsible would be kicked out.  
  
"Precisely," Draco acknowledged.  
  
"But we meet..."  
  
"After classes..."  
  
"And in the library..."  
  
"Or in our private rooms where we do our homework together..."  
  
"Of course no one knows, Harry and Ron would..."  
  
"Freak out just like the Slytherins would. It's not like it's a secret though..."  
  
"It's just much more easier not to talk to loud about it, people would ask strange questions..."  
  
"Like if we're dating..."  
  
"And if we tell the truth, we don't date..."  
  
"They would probably never believe us..." Draco finished and Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape and a few other teachers looked completely dim.  
  
"How _nice_, that you two finishes off each other's sentences," Snape said in a wry and sarcastic voice, before making an odd expression.  
  
"Are you really sure that you aren't more than friends?" Professor Flitwick asked suspiciously. An unwilling shudder went through both Hermione and Draco.  
  
"Yes!" They both blurted out in unison and Dumbledore chuckled. Snape and McGonagall were both eyeing Draco and Hermione suspiciously.  
  
"I'm dating Pansy Parkinson," Draco informed, "Beside, she'll freak out for just having danced with Hermione.  
  
"Naturally we expect that you don't talk out loud of what we've just told you," Hermione said and looked at the teachers strictly.  
  
"Who are you dating, miss Granger, if you don't mind me asking?" Professor Dumbledore asked joyfully.  
  
"Her books," Snape told before Hermione got a chance to open her mouth.  
  
"You sound just like Harry and Ron," she pointed out coldly.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with being occupied in your school, you were just the same, Severus," McGonagall informed coolly to Snape. "But then again, you were only occupied in two subjects while Hermione is interested in all subjects. That's why she's the most brilliant student ever attending Hogwarts in over fifty years!" McGonagall informed proudly and Hermione blushed while Snape rolled his eyes.  
  
"Draco!" A voice cut through the air and Pansy Parkinson hurried up to the head table. "Come dance with me," she said with the brightest smile ever. Draco got up from his seat and Hermione watched amused as he walked out on the dance floor with Pansy. _Poor guy_, she thought and smiled quietly to herself.  
  
"Why don't you two get up and dance?" Dumbledore cheered and Hermione slowly dragged her gaze towards the headmaster. Hermione looked confused at him, who was he talking to? "Miss Granger, Severus," Dumbledore said to her unspoken question. Hermione looked surprised at the headmaster before turning her head towards the guy sitting next to her, he looked utterly disgusted.  
  
"God no!" He said not trying to cover up the disgust displaying in his eyes when looking at her.  
  
"No thank you, I think I'll pass," Hermione said not a second after Snape had spoken. She on the other hand declined the idea politely unlike Snape. She turned her gaze out on the dancing students and felt a twinge in her heart. It wasn't that she wanted to dance with Snape, it was just the way he had said 'no'. He was utterly disgusted by her. Hermione moaned quietly, she was a filthy mudblood, and even though he was a teacher, he didn't hide his opinion.  
  
"Hermione," a voice said and Hermione broke out of the trance she had been in. She had sitting for what seemed minutes just staring out upon the dancing students without thinking or even register anyone.  
  
"Wha-?" She asked dimly and dragged her gaze to face Harry's eyes.  
  
"I said: want to get some punch?" Harry repeated and Hermione nodded and got up. "What are you thinking about? Homework?" Harry laughed as they carefully made their way to the punch table.  
  
"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked and poured some punch into a small cup.  
  
"I don't know, out dancing with Lavender I guess," he responded and sipped some punch.  
  
"How are things going with you and Ginny?" Hermione asked conversational.  
  
"Good, I guess," said Harry quietly. Silence reigned between them. "Hermione, I was wondering if you're alright."  
  
"Of course I am, why shouldn't I be?" Hermione asked silly and looked at Harry.  
  
"You've just been so quiet tonight. I mean, you just sat staring into the air before and I feel that something's wrong. You never stare boringly out into the air."  
  
"I don't know, I guess I'm just a bit tired, annoyed..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Snape," she let out and small laugh.  
  
"What's he done now? You want me to hex him? I am, after all, one of the greatest wizards ever," Harry smirked and Hermione let out another laugh. True, true, true. Voldemort, greatest wizard ever, was to one day to discover that Harry Potter would be his equal. Equal in powers. So naturally when Voldemort died, Harry became the greatest wizard ever. Though Hermione had to admit that you couldn't tell, he acted just as stupid like he used to.  
  
"I'm okay, really. He's just such a moron..." she trailed off with a sigh and put down the cup on the table. "Care to help me dance away my sorrows?" She asked smiling brightly as usual.  
  
"I really don't feel like-"Harry started out, but Hermione grabbed his hand and dragged him out on the dance floor, where people were dancing crazily to a fast song.  
  
"Hermione, why were you and Malfoy dancing?" Ron asked when Harry, Hermione and him sat at a table together.  
  
"We had to open the dance," Hermione said slightly annoyed. Why did Ron have to ask such stupid questions? And Harry too! With that remark earlier about Hermione thinking of homework! Hermione let out some air.  
  
"With Malfoy?" He commented and Hermione cast him a cold glare.  
  
"Don't you start again, Ron!" Hermione warned coldly. Ron could sit in hours, just talking about the Slytherins, especially Malfoy.  
  
"Hermione, he's a git! Complete idiot!" Ron enlightened her and Hermione sighed furiously and left the table, _Child! Nothing but a little child with closed eyes! _She thought of Ron as she walked up to the head table and claimed her seat, but only to be bothered by her screwed up self-pitied potion master.  
  
"Angry, are we?" He had watched Hermione storm up to the head table and take a seat.  
  
"_We _are not angry," she retorted and poured some juice into a glass. _Not that it is any of your business!_ Hermione let it wonder.  
  
"Had a little fight with your dear friends?" He asked in a more silky voice. Hermione knew what he was playing at; he always acted that way, blasted Slytherin! He didn't even care, he just loved to make her sad, make her feel that her friends didn't care. He hated the Dream Team! Hermione had to restrain herself from not snapping coldly at him.  
  
"No," she said curtly, well knowing that a longer sentence would probably end with in a snappish manner. She turned her head away from him and completely ignored him. _Hateful, pitiless old bastard! _She thought viciously of the man sitting next to her.  
  
"Miss Granger, why aren't you out dancing?" Professor McGonagall asked, as Dumbledore and her sat down at the table after a rather wild dance together.  
  
"Just taking a break," she informed with a polite smile.  
  
It was near one in the morning when Dumbledore called out, telling that the sixth years was to leave the party. Now it was only seventh years and the booze were brought out. Dumbledore informed about what would happen if you weren't allowed to drink, Hermione had been right, he had cast a spell upon it.  
  
Hermione watched some the students have fun when Harry came over to her.  
  
"Hey," he greeted quietly.  
  
"Hey," she responded.  
  
"Did you hear about Neville?"  
  
"What's happened to Neville?" Hermione asked seriously.  
  
"He tried and kiss a girl, but she knocked him down. He's in the hospital wing, think his nose is broken," he grinned and Hermione shook her head surprised. Neville, kiss a girl?  
  
....  
  
Hermione had just claimed her seat at the head table after having talked with Lavender and Parvati. Hermione felt quite light headed, but tried to smother it by drinking some juice.  
  
"'Ome on Hermy," said Harry diffuse. "Get life and find a guy to shag with."  
  
"Harry, maybe you should ease on the drinks," Hermione proposed, Harry scowled at her and left to find Ron. Hermione bottomed the rest of her scotch and walked down to one of the tables, where the alcohol stood. She had consumed two glasses of scotch and felt light headed as she made her way to the table. Normally Hermione would never get drunk, she was head girl, but tonight had been an exception. The night had been screwed up, Ron, Harry, Snape; everyone who had talked to her had pissed her off more or less. Even McGonagall! Hermione reckoned it was because of PMS. She poured some more scotch in her glass and turned around to face the happy students. There weren't really that many out dancing, most people were hiding in corners, kissing, or outside even though it was winter. _**Find a boy and shag with! **_Hermione replayed what Harry had told her in her head. _**Childish! I am not interested in those hormone filled young boys! **_Hermione informed herself and gazed the students without real interest. _**They use the wrong head to think with! **_She rolled her eyes coolly and sipped some scotch. _**How dare he tell me to get a life! **_She yelled inside her head. _**You don't need a boy- girlfriend to have a life! Just because I use my time doing other things! I'm just there! The one you write off from! Am I even your friend? **_Hermione asked herself; _**of course I am their friend! **_Hermione told herself and shook her head lightly, then why don't they accept me the way I am? She questioned again. _**I'll show them! I can be just as stupid and dim-witted as them!**_  
  
Hermione clenched her jaw tight before relaxing and letting the last scotch in her glass, into her mouth and then sinking.  
  
"Well, well, well," a voice said silky as Hermione was about to pour some more scotch. "Little miss-know-it-all has decided to get drunk," Snape said amused and Hermione closed her eyes, hoping to block him out. "Finally became a real human," he let out a small laugh.  
  
"Bastard," she mumbled and immediately closed her mouth, she was supposed to say it inside her head, not let it come out!  
  
"Excuse me?" He asked surprised by the behaviour from, what he was constantly reminded by Dumbledore and McGonagall the rest of the teachers, the brightest student ever! Hermione felt his gaze bore into her. She sighed loudly before she walked away from him and up to the head table.  
  
"Miss Granger, are you enjoying the party?" Dumbledore asked happily as Hermione too a seat.  
  
"Very much, professor," Hermione said trying to sober herself when talking with her headmaster. Not a moment after Hermione had taken a seat, Snape came a claimed his seat too.  
  
"Miss Granger, care to repeat what you just said to me before?" He asked silvery and Hermione met his gaze.  
  
"Not really," she informed dull and sipped some scotch before looking the other way.  
  
"In that case I must demand that you repeat it," he said trying to get her attention again. His voice was low and dangerous cold.  
  
"You know," Hermione finally said and turned to face her professor, "all the Slytherin girls are crazy about you, can't you go down and annoy them?" She proposed and caught those sitting at the head table's attention, "I am quite sure they won't mind, they'd probably mistake your, usual, unpleasant attitude for a pass on them," she snorted coldly and Dumbledore and the other professors chuckled. "But then again, they are Slytherins, they would probably use it towards you to get good grades," she added and turned away. She could hear Dumbledore and the other professors light chuckle turn into great laughs. She turned around to face him, "Ah," she said as if something great had just hit her, "that explains why you give the Slytherins such good grades, _even though _they suck in potion!" She said trying to look astonished by the explanation of the Slytherins grades. Snapes face was screwed into wrath and anger. His usual pale cheeks were slightly red from anger (and maybe embarrassment too?) The teachers were laughing harder than ever and Hermione noticed Dumbledore wipe his eyes. "If you'll excuse me," she said giving him a curt smile and then she got up and walked away.  
  
Hermione took a seat at the table where Lavender, Parvati and some other girls sat at.  
  
"Hermione!" They greeted heartily and Hermione smiled politely.  
  
"But I think there are some really good muggle mascaras," one of the girls said and Hermione mentally slapped herself. _**Why did I walk over to sit with them? They are always talking about makeup! **_Hermione scowled mutely and sipped some more scotch, while sitting dull in her chair. _**Did I retort professor Snape? **_She asked herself and straightened in the chair, she cast a glance up at the head table where Snape sat looking sulky. _**Bloody bastard! I made a fool of him and he deserved it! **_Hermione let a small smile play on her lips satisfied. _**Oh no! What will he do to me in class! He'll give me such bad grades! Damn it! Why did I claim him to shag with his Slytherins? **_Hermione bit her lower lip regrettable. _**Lighten up Hermione. You made a fool of him! **_Hermione remembered and once again let a small smile play on her lips. _**But I need good grades! **_She cast one more glance at her potion master, he was drinking scotch (?) while it seemed that Dumbledore was talking to him. _**He shouldn't talk to me the way he does!**_  
  
"What do you think Hermione?" Lavender asked and broke Hermiones train of drunken thoughts.  
  
"Wha-? Yeah sure, I agree," she hurried to say and Lavender smiled satisfied. What Hermione had agreed on she wasn't sure of, but what she was sure of, was that her glass was empty. "Excuse me, need some more to drink," she informed and got up. Disorientation rushed over her and Hermione sat down in her chair again. The girls giggled and Hermione gave them a curt smile, before getting up from the chair a bit slower.  
  
"Yeah, I have a tattoo on my belly," she heard one of the girls say before she left them.  
  
She looked around in the room, _**so I'm drunk now, yeh say? **_She asked herself and looked at her feet, everything seemed normal. _**Nobody is saying anything and stop looking at your feet! **_She told herself and resumed her walking over to the booze table. _**I feel like smiling, I feel like laughing! **_Hermione noted, and looked around for someone to chat with. It would seem odd if she just started to laugh. There were three girls not very far from her.  
  
"Hello," she said trying not to smile too much.  
  
"Hi," one of the girls said politely and gave her a weak smile.  
  
"You're in Ravenclaw, aren't you?" She asked conversational and the girls nodded.  
  
"Yeah, you're the Gryffindor head girl, or know-it-all as I've heard people call you," the girls giggled and Hermione seized the opportunity to laugh along.  
  
"So, what are you talking about? That is if you don't mind me disturbing," she hurried to add and the three girls shook their heads.  
  
"We're talking about Terry Boot, don't you think he's cute? Last year he had so many pimples but now they're all gone!"  
  
"I've never really looked at Terry like that," Hermione informed at the girls looked at her a bit surprised. "I mean now when I think about it, yeah, you're right, he's a total stud!" Hermione blurted out, lying, and the girls giggled. She didn't want to sound dull, but she had not really looked at any of the guys at Hogwarts, only Draco who she was seeing a lot to, and of course Harry and Ron.  
  
"I think Malfoy is kinda cute too," one of the girls said and the others nodded. _**What's going on? Has the world gone mad? Why is everyone talking about makeup and guys?! **_Hermione excused herself and continued her original walk towards the table with the booze. _**God! I am so happy that Harry and Ron aren't girls! They would probably talk just as much about makeup and guys as they do about Quidditch and how much they hate Snape! **_Hermione let out a quiet laugh. _**Bastards! They are all bastards! **_Hermione muttered and let a slice of ice, fall into her glass before pouring scotch. _**What am I thinking? They're not bastards, only Snape, professor Snape, greasy git and utter arsehole. Harry and Ron are right, he's more than an idiot!**_  
  
Hermione moved restlessly around in the Great Hall, trying to find someone worth talking with. Suddenly someone screamed and Hermione wheeled around, just like everyone else, to see what was going on. Peeves had flown into the Great Hall screaming a Christmas song. Hermione tried to pick up the lyrics. It seemed that it was a Christmas carol with changed lyrics into something perverted, Hermione let out a small sigh before the Bloody Baron flew into the room, and Peeves immediately flew away. _**Darned ghost! **_She wondered and continued her walk. _**Why are people so monotonous? Isn't there anyone who can lead a decent conversation without dragging makeup and guys into it? **_She speculated. She had been unaware of where her feets had led her, but she suddenly found herself facing the head table. _**I guess I could take a seat, I am kind of tired, **_she thought, and the sulky professor Snape isn't here, Hermione smiled vaguely and took a seat.  
  
"Miss Granger, welcome back," Dumbledore greeted smiling brightly. Hermione looked around for professor McGonagall, she was dancing with the DADA professor, Remus Lupin. She gasped surprised, FILCH! He was dancing with professor Sprout! _**Okay, the world HAS gone mad! **_Hermione confirmed and looked back at Dumbledore. She opened her mouth stupidly and closed it again. 

"Thank you," she mumbled and returned her gaze upon the small crowd dancing. Snape came into the Great Hall again and took a seat, he looked at Hermione as if waiting for her to apologise, but Hermione ignored him and sipped her scotch lightly. _**If he thinks he can make me apologise, he's wrong! **_Hermione spat coldly inside her head. _**Maybe I should forget this inconsistency and just apologise, **_a reasonable voice suggested. _**Bugger off! **_She told the little vice in the back of her head, _**I'm not letting Snape win! **_She protested sourly, _**Win what? **_The little voice asked again. _**This conflict! Hell no! I'm not letting him get away with insulting me! **_She bottomed the scotch in her glass quickly and bitterly before putting in on the table hard. Some of the teachers looked at her, including Snape and Dumbledore, she didn't seem to notice them.  
  
_**But it was just a little insult! Nothing to blow up! **_The voice cried out in the back of her head trying to make her be reasonable. _**Little insult? The man is a moron, every day since my first year he's been insulting me! Calling me names! Little miss-know-it-all! I am proud of me intellect, but that doesn't mean I approve him making fun of me! **_Hermione informed coldly and the voice in her head sighed sorrowfully. _**Hermione, you can't win, he'll take 100... I DON'T CARE HOW MANY POINTS HE'LL TAKE FROM GRYFFINDOR! **_Hermione screamed inside her head. _**I am freaking tired of that bloody bastard! I am going to tell him a thing or two before I leave Hoggy! **_She sniffed coldly and looked into her empty glass before noticing Dumbledore and Snape still eyeing her.

"What?" She asked coldly and got up from her seat. _**Dumbledore's nice, don't be cold towards him! **_The sober voice pleaded as Hermione strode over to fill her glass. _**I know, I'm sorry! **_Hermione apologised. _**It's okay, you're not sober and beside, you have PMS, you have every tight to act the way you do, just get it out of the system**_, the voice comforted when Hermione took her seat at the head table again. She wrinkled her nose thoughtfully. _**Not sober, that explains why I'm talking to myself! **_Hermione smirked loudly and looked at her two professors who were still watching her. _**Don't you have something else to watch? **_She wondered and smiled politely.  
  
"Enjoying the party?" She asked chatty.  
  
"Very much, you?" Dumbledore smiled and Hermione nodded in agreement. "Severus?"  
  
"Oh yes, I love being stuck here with all the boring students," he said sardonically.  
  
"I would think it would be rather fun," Hermione revealed in a very sober voice. Snape looked at her coldly in and how-dare-she-speak-to-me way.  
  
"As always I am so curious to hear the reason for this argument," Snape said sarcastic which Hermione pretended not to take notice off.  
  
"Well, celebrations like these," Hermione gestured with her hand towards the dancing people, the alcohol and the snogging couples, "you'd probably find out a lot about people, who's cheating on who, who's doing what and so on," Hermione said in a very sarcastic voice.  
  
"I must admit that I'm not very interested in finding out such information about my students!" Snape informed coolly and Hermione let out a small laugh.  
  
"Oh come on! Gather some information to counter what the Slytherin girls got on you!" Hermione cheered and literally kicked herself. _**Now you've done it! **_The sober voice said in her head. Snapes face turned red from anger and he seemed to restrain himself from not throwing one curse after the other towards her.  
  
"Oh miss Granger, I can't tell you how incredible enjoyable you've made this evening!" Dumbledore chuckled and wiped his eyes clean from tears. Snape was still looking at her furiously.  
  
_**In case you're using Legemency, to see what's going on in my head, please stop. **_Hermione asked mentally. _**He's not in here; it's just me, **_a voice said from the back of her head. _**Just as bad, **_Hermione informed coldly. _**Shut up, you're the one talking to yourself! **_The voice reminded her frostily and Hermione jerked back into reality.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron said and Hermione jumped lightly in her chair surprised.  
  
"Ello Ron," Hermione greeted while, once again, trying to sound sober. She had lectured Ron and Harry the previous day about not getting too drunk.  
  
"Are you drunk?" Ron asked eyeing her suspiciously. Clearly Ron had visited Madam Pomfrey and gotten some anti-drunkenness potion.  
  
"Of course not, don't be foolish," she said trying to smother a sudden giggle. Snape snorted. She frowned at him coldly and got up. "I need to refill my glass," Hermione mumbled and moved away from the head table. Ron hurried after her.  
  
"Bloody hell! Hermione, you're drunk!" Ron informed her. _**Am I really? Gee Ron! You think I didn't know that myself? **_Hermione sighed mutely. _**If you opened your mouth and spoke, he might be able to respond to that question, **_the little voice said and Hermione sighed loudly this time. _**Go to hell! **_Hermione told the little voice. _**Being in your head right now is practically hell! **_The voice snarled and Ron cut off Hermione before she could respond.  
  
"So, what you've been doing?"  
  
"Nothing much. You?"  
  
"Well, got a little too drunk so I went to Madam Pomfrey," Ron trailed off with a smile. "It seems you'll be heading to the hospital wing soon too."  
  
"Unlike you, Ron, I actually know how to handle my drinking!" Hermione informed harshly. Yeah right!  
  
"Okay, relax Herm!" Ron hissed and found a glass and poured little scotch in it. Hermione filled her glass completely. Hermione felt a lump in her throat, was she going to cry? _**You're not going to cry, are you? **_The little asked annoyed and Hermione shuddered as if throwing all troubles off of her.  
  
"Shut up!" She spat coldly and Ron looked at her surprised. "I didn't mean..." she was about to finish the sentence with 'you', but the reaction Ron would give if he knew she was having conversations with herself... she shuddered. "I'm sorry Ron, how are you?" She cuddled him on the back gently and he looked at her terrified. "What the hell is wrong with you? I'm just being polite and you look at me like you've seen a bowl of rotten beetles and worms!" Ron looked utterly disgusted now and Hermione shuddered by the mental picture she had just brought to life.  
  
"Okaaaaayy..." Ron said giving her a bright smile. "So, yeah, well, I have to find Lavender anyway, I'll see you later," Ron promised and backed away from her. Hermione stood alone at the booze table. _**Great, you've scared your friend away! **_Hermione moaned. _**I can't help him getting scared of me! **_Hermione retorted. _**I don't have a family! **_She suddenly cried mentally and a tear slipped down her cheek, she hurriedly brushed it away. _**Oh gosh! You're not going to cry! That's it! You've gotten way too much to drink young lady! **_The little voice yelled; _**it got nothing to do with the scotch! It's true! I don't have my mommy and daddy anymore! **_Hermione sobbed quietly while trying her best to restrain herself from really crying. _**You know, I knew this would happen! Your feelings intensify when you're under the influence of alcohol! **_The voice said knowledgeable. _**Stop talking and help me stop crying! **_Hermione begged while turning around. _**Okay, okay. Relax, **_the voice asked and Hermione followed the advice. She closed her eyes and relaxed. _**Stop drinking any more booze or your feelings will be uncontrollable, **_the voice told and Hermione put down the glass on a table nearby. _**Now, use a spell to look better, **_Hermione mumbled a curse and felt her face freshen up, _**to make sure we don't look like a fool, conjure a mirror, **_the voice asked and Hermione did so. The spell Parvati had put on them all was still working, her makeup was still lasting prettily. _**Now, go up to the head table and take a seat and relax...**_  
  
Hermione had just taken a seat when she noticed how few there were in the hall. Only a few teachers, head of houses and the headmaster were there along with around 20 students.  
  
"Has everyone gone off to bed?" Hermione asked softly.  
  
"It is around four in the morning," Dumbledore smiled and Hermione raised and eyebrow surprised. Suddenly she felt like getting completely trashed before headed to bed.  
  
"Would you look at that," Hermione said and gazed her wristwatch. Then she got up and walked over to the booze. The teachers had never seen their precious Hermione Granger like that,  
  
McGonagall sighed. "Albus, I've never seen her act to careless before!" She informed while eyeing her brightest student.  
  
"Everybody need to lay off sometimes, even Hermione," Dumbledore said removing his gaze from Hermione. Snape snorted. "Beside, she's entertained the whole staff tonight with her witty comments," both Dumbledore and McGonagall chuckled and gazed at Snape who was sitting boringly in his chair.  
  
_**You are so stupid! You've just asked me to help you stop crying and now you're getting drunker than you already are! The alcohol makes you cry! THINK! **_The voice squeaked inside her head, but Hermione dismissed it coldly when letting the scotch pour down her throat. She poured some more scotch into her glass before being interrupted by some guy.  
  
"Hello Hermione," Hermione frowned and turned around.  
  
"Draco!" She squealed and smiled greatly.  
  
"How much have you been drinking?" He watched her judgingly as she stood rocking almost unnoticed from side to side.  
  
"Just a couple of drinks, nothing much," said and giggled lightly. "Here!" She had poured another glass of scotch and shoved it into his hand.  
  
"Cheers," he said and both students bottomed.  
  
Hermione was laughing hysterically at something witty Draco had told. They had taken a seat at one of the small private tables in the Great Hall, along with three bottles of scotch from the booze-table. The six last students had just left, Draco and Hermione were having too much fun to notice, and now it was only those two and the teachers. The teachers sat at the table, while Hermione and Draco sat further away. Draco let out a laugh.  
  
"So, where's dear Pansy?" Hermione asked interested and she poured Draco another glass.  
  
"I got her drunk, I had to do something to get rid of the woman!" They both laughed loudly again. Hermione felt her cheeks burning hot.  
  
"I feel extremely hot," she informed and yawned.  
  
"Take off your cloths?"  
  
"I think not! Mister Malfoy, are you insinuating something?" She asked eyeing him closely.  
  
"Oh dear Hermione!" He said dramatically, "I love you so much, I would like nothing more than to feel your hot body rubbing against mine in the early hours of the night!" Hermione nearly fell down of her chair due laughter. "I shall take you away and make sweet love to you all the night, I must admit that you are a more turn on than Pansy!" He grabbed her hand and kissed it and Hermione could help laughing more. The teachers looked at the couple frightened. Even Dumbledore seemed a bit nervous for what was going on. Finally Snape snapped and got up, he couldn't stand looking at his favourite student making his least favourite student laugh.  
  
"Excuse me," he said silky and both Hermione and Draco froze on the spot. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you head off to bed? You're the only ones awake," he informed them and both Hermione and Draco looked around.  
  
"You're quite right," Hermione said smirking. "Maybe we should go to bed, Draco."  
  
"Yes, just cuddling in the early hours while getting sober," Draco laughed and so did Hermione. They both got up and Hermione smirked at Snape, _**HA! Bastard! **_She laughed hysterically inside her head.  
  
"Shall we love?" Draco asked and gestured for her hand.  
  
"Yes," she giggled again and together they left the Great Hall, and Snape standing looking like a fool. Or not. Snape followed the pair into Hermiones head girl rooms, which Draco never exited.  
  
"I CAN BELIEVE THAT LITTLE..."  
  
"LITTLE WHAT!" McGonagall cut him off sharply and Snape correcting his feature.  
  
"Miss Granger is using young Mr. Malfoy, the boy has a girlfriend," Snape said in a more calm voice.  
  
"And it's all Hermiones fault? It takes two to tango," she informed him coldly and Severus sniffed coldly. "Be reasonable, Mr. Malfoy would never... and Hermione would never... at least not with each other..." McGonagall said not very convincingly.  
  
"Unless you explain how they sat talking of what they would do to each other, and the fact that he never left her rooms, well I guess you're right, they would never have sex all night with each others bodies rubbing against each other and..."  
  
"I got your point!" McGonagall hissed coldly. "But I still don't believe you," she snapped and hurried off.  
  
"Is she deaf and blind?" Severus asked Dumbledore incredulously. "She heard them talk, you heard them talk and I never saw him exit her rooms..." Snape said frustrated.  
  
"I guess we'll find out tomorrow," Dumbledore chuckled, and left the young frustrated wizard alone. Not soon after both Snape and McGonagall both had nervous breakdowns in the private rooms. Believe it or not, both sat crying and felt nothing more than to run off and burst into Hermiones private rooms.


	2. 2

**CHAPTER TWO  
**  
Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy had both fallen asleep in Hermiones bed, with their clothes on. They had sat talking for 15 minutes and then they had both fallen into a deep sleep.  
  
Meanwhile at the breakfast table, two teachers sat eyeing every single student who entered the Great Hall. It was eight in the morning and breakfast time, Hermione and Draco never showed up.  
  
"Severus! How dare you do this to me! To my house!" McGonagall tried to keep down her voice, but it seemed impossible. Pansy had just walked into the Great Hall, looking for her beloved boyfriend.  
  
"It's not my fault! It's actually your precious little miss-know-it-all's!" Severus spat back through gritted teeth. Some of the teachers looked at the two people arguing.  
  
"You saw how Mr. Malfoy charmed her last night!" McGonagall spat back coldly. Snape seemed proud; okay maybe it was Granger, but still!  
  
"And here I thought he had better taste!" Snape said and mentally slapped himself. McGonagall rose from her chair.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU! IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! YOU SHOULD'VE STOPPED HIM!" McGonagall yelled and Snape looked rather frightened.  
  
"Minerva!" Dumbledore warned and McGonagall claimed her seat again. "I don't think this is the way for miss Parkinson to know what's going on," Dumbledore mumbled. He had been rather annoyed by Snapes and McGonagalls chat, he was, after all, sitting between the two.  
  
"My apology Albus," McGonagall said and pulled her together. A lot of students were still looking shocked at the Transfigurations professor.

* * *

Hermione woke up still very much aroused from sleepiness. She looked at the guy lying next to her; he looked so peaceful. She smiled, how innocent he looked when sleeping. Arh... Hermione mentally moaned and got out of the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed trying to clear her thoughts. Headache? A voice smirked inside her and she sighed. I feel as if there's drumming in my head! Hermione complained silently, that's no drumming, somebody's at the door. The clever voice said and Hermione got up and immediately regretted it. Everything began spinning in her head and she stumbled her way out of the bedroom and over to the door.  
  
"Hermione," Ron and Harry beamed when she finally opened the door.  
  
"_What_?" She asked slightly annoyed. Though the boys had stopped knocking at the door, the knocking continued in her head. She rocked from side to side badly and felt like throwing up.  
  
"You didn't attend breakfast, we just wanted to know where you were... Or lunch for that matter. You going to attend dinner?"  
  
"What time is it?" She asked vague and tried to steady herself. Harry took a firm hold in her, to stop her swaying from side to side.  
  
"Three," Ron said after gazing at his watch. Hermione moaned tiredly and clasped her hands to her head, hoping to stop the drumming.  
  
"You really hit it off last night," Harry gave her a bright smile, but she only frowned at him. Hermione tried to remember what had happened, but there seemed to be a lot of bleak holes in her memory. What she did remember clearly, what her talking to herself.  
  
"Can we come in?" Harry asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"Ye-"Hermione remembered Draco lying in her bed, the picture of Draco stepping out from her bedroom when he woke up, the look on Harry and Rons face... She shuddered, "No. Not in the moment. I would like to be alone, I am kind of tired," Hermione said faintly and closed the door before either of the boys, got a chance to answer. She breathed out heavily before dragging herself back to the bedroom, where she lay down and fell into another deep slumber.

* * *

"Draco," Hermione mumbled as she opened her eyes and met his.  
  
"Hermione," he gave her a weak smile. "My head hurts."  
  
"Mine too," she let out a small giggle. "What time is it?" They both lay down with their heads close to each other.  
  
"Two in the morning, we've missed a whole day," he said faintly and wrinkled his nose, "your breath is killing me," Hermione moved a bit away.  
  
"My back hurts, come, lets lie different," she suggested and they both turned around in the bed to lie properly, with heads on pillows and duvets wrapped around them.  
  
"It's your fault," Draco stated sounding sulky. Hermione, who had closed her eyes, opened one of them slightly while looking at Draco. "You shoved the drink into my hand," he reminded with a smile.  
  
"Oh, yeah," she vaguely, everything was spinning and she felt so bad. "Sorry about that..." she whispered and relaxed in the bed. Though, not a minute after she opened her eyes and rose from the bed, the spinning had increased and having her eyes closed felt unbearable.  
  
"What's happening?" Draco asked weak.  
  
"It's all spinning!" Hermione exclaimed horrified and tried to lie down and relax.  
  
"Just relax, get some sleep," he muttered and let his hand cuddle hers drowsily.  
  
Soon the two students fell into a deep slumber again and they did not wake up until the following afternoon, just before lunch.  
  
"I feel so empty!" Hermione cried out and turned to face the bowl. Whatever she had eaten that week, was coming right up again. She squeaked tiredly as she leaned against the wall.  
  
"Me too," Draco informed tiredly as he entered the bathroom. He had vomited in the living room and was looking paler than usual.  
  
"Hope you used the Scourgify spell," Hermione said grimly and felt another wave of nausea from the picture of vomit. She moved over to the bowl and let another meal out.  
  
"I-!" Draco said by the noise and hurried over to the sink, Hermione heard him cry out moans as his past meals appeared in the sink. "'Scourgify," he mumbled after he was finished and slipped down onto the floor. Hermione lay down on the marble floor of her bathroom.  
  
"I feel like dying," she cried and turned around to lie on her stomach. Draco groaned displeased in reply and crawled over to the pool.  
  
"Need a bath," he mumbled and turned on the water. Hermione was happy that the tub was filling magically fast, she couldn't stand the sound of water plashing loudly, especially since there was an echo in the room.  
  
"I don't want to take off my cloths," she whined. Draco gave her a curt smile before letting himself roll into the pool with his cloths on. Hermione gasped and crawled over to the edge fast.  
  
"You don't have to," he said as he reappeared from the deep. Hermione rolled into the water too. It was the nicest feeling ever! The water surrounded her, cleaning her completely.  
  
"I feel so much refreshed," Hermione told as they had swum around in the pool.  
  
"Me too," he dived under the water and swam over to the small staircase.  
  
"Your makeup is all..." he screwed up his face before Hermione went into her bedroom. She glanced her mirror. She used a quick spell and the makeup disappeared. Hermione got on some new clothes while Draco was waiting in the living room with only a towel around him.  
  
"You wish to borrow some clothes? I am quite sure I can find a cloak for you to borrow before you get back to your own rooms," Hermione suggested and she head Draco reply with a 'yes'. She entered the room again, "here," she threw a black cloak to him, which he put on. He let the towel fall once he had buttoned the cloak.  
  
"Thank you," he said politely and stiffened a yawn. "See you in ten? I'll be back when I've gotten cloths on," he said and Hermione nodded.  
  
Hermione threw the cloak into a chair before leaving her rooms with Draco. They were both feeling tired, but when they entered the Great Hall they both tried to fall into their usual character. Hermione strode up to the head table where everyone sat, apparently not many students had stayed behind, and Draco slumped quietly up there too.  
  
"Good afternoon miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore greeted delighted as Hermione took a seat next to Harry. She looked at the people around the table curtly. Draco, Grabbe, Goyle, Harry, Ron, Euan Abercrombie (second years Gryffindor), Stewart Ackerly from Ravenclaw too, Owen Cauldwell (Hufflepuf) and Graham Vindicus from Slytherin. Not many students.  
  
"Afternoon," Hermione responded trying her best to sound fresh. Draco didn't respond, but took a seat next to his two guards.  
  
"You didn't attend any meals yesterday or this morning," Dumbledore informed them as if they were unaware of it.  
  
"Yes, I was quite tired," Hermione replied and cast a short glance at Draco who vaguely returned it.  
  
"Well yes you did hit it off, Hermione," Ron said informingly and Hermione scowled quietly.  
  
"It was quite amazing," Harry supplied and Hermione felt sleepiness creeping over her.  
  
"There was nothing amazing about it, I knew exactly what was going on," Hermione informed coolly, but the respond was a snort from both Harry and Ron...  
  
"Hermione, you were wasted, come on, admit it. You were completely off," Ron asked and Hermione drank some juice.  
  
"Fine, maybe I did get a bit light headed," she finally admitted and she felt most of the people gaze at her.  
  
"A bit?" Snape asked watching her interested while she looked at him coldly, "I doubt a bit would have made you... act, the way you did," he informed and Hermione suddenly felt hot. What had she done?  
  
"Act? What do you mean by act?" Hermione narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously. Suddenly the events rushed over her and she literally felt like being hit in the head with a brick. "Oh!" She gasped and widened her eyes. "I'm sorry professor! I didn't mean it!" Hermione apologised.  
  
"Sorry for what? What did you do to him?" Ron asked getting everyone's attention.  
  
"Oh I think you did," Snape said coldly ignoring Ron. Hermione bit her cheek from the inside, she felt like giving him right. He watched her interested and waited for her to reply.  
  
"I didn't!" Hermione replied slightly angry. He cocked and eyebrow at her.  
  
"Miss Granger, please be quiet, you're giving me a headache," Snape spat annoyed.  
  
"Whatever you say," she said in a careless voice and Snape stared at her along with most of the other people sitting at the table. She kept on eating pretending not to notice his sharp eyes boring into her.  
  
"Miss Granger, what you've been doing since the party?" Remus Lupin, the DADA teacher, asked politely to ease the tension at the table.  
  
"Sleeping," she said giving him a slight smile.  
  
"Sleeping isn't the word," Ron informed with a smile, "you should've seen her when we knocked on her door yesterday," Ron let out a small laugh.  
  
"You had just awoken me," Hermione informed him dull and played some of the food around with her fork.  
  
"When we asked if we could come in, you actually slammed the door in our face," Ron said pointing out that she had been wasted.  
  
"I didn't want company," Hermione sighed dully and Snape snorted quite loudly. "If you don't mind, I have things to see to!" Hermione said annoyed and got up from her chair. Her head was hurting like mad and her stomach likewise. She hurried out of the Great Hall and outside to get some fresh air. The cold air immediately embraced her and she had to use several warming spells so that she wouldn't freeze. She walked quietly towards the lake. "Bloody bastard! How dare he!" Hermione muttered moodily. "Idiot, moron!" she continued, "self-hating bastard!" She stopped her walk and screwed her face in a disgusted way, the snow in front of her, was yellow.  
  
"Gross..." she mumbled and walked a large circle around it.  
  
Even though Hermione just sat alone bored, the day had moved to the end rather fast. She entered the Great Hall around dinnertime, just to see a lot of silent people looking at a frightened Ron Weasley. "What's going on?" Hermione asked and walked towards the group.  
  
"Well, Dumbledore's come up with the practical joke to enchant the mistletoes. If being caught beneath it, you won't be able to move more than 1,5 metre away or else you'll get shocked," Harry informed with a grin, "the only way to break it is to be kissed."  
  
"And who's gotten caught beneath it?"  
  
"Ron," he smirked and Hermione walked over to the crowd who was looking at Ron.  
  
"It's rather cruel, professor McGonagall and I are the only women here," Hermione informed and Ron looked even more frightened. "That means that whenever one of you people get caught beneath it, it is our job to rescue you," Hermione let out a small laugh by the thought of Snape never being able to get away from beneath it.  
  
"You can split it, professor McGonagall can take the professors and you the students," Ron said brightly and Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't you think Lavender would be a bit displeased?" Hermione said in a singsong voice and left the crowd. She headed towards the head table when suddenly a silky voice spoke.  
  
"I thought you were above such connections." Hermione turned around with a blaze in her eyes. What the fuck is he talking about? – _ohhh... yeah... he thinks I'm seeing Draco..._  
  
"Professor Snape, what are you talking about?"  
  
"What such naïve people call love, a relationship between two people..." he smirked at her and everyone was quiet.  
  
"Love? Do you think I am such a horrible person to ruin somebody's relationship?" Hermione questioned surprised, but with a little satisfaction that she had made him think she played with Draco. She knew that he had followed them because she had seen him. He had probably thought she was too drunk to register anything. "What ever you_ saw_," she made sure to push extra effort when saying 'saw', "then you didn't see it _all_, that's why you have no idea of what really happened," Hermione informed coldly and met his furious gaze. It wasn't nearly as furious as hers.  
  
"Ehem... Hermione... can you please help me, Lavender will understand," Ron pleaded and Hermione dragged her gaze away from Snapes eyes.  
  
"Fine," she muttered annoyed and walked over to Ron. She wrinkled her nose lightly before stepping towards him. She leaned closely and met his lips. Hermione broke the kiss and walked over to the table, where dinner was served.  
  
"Thank you," Ron said politely as he took a seat next to her. She didn't respond.  
  
Later that evening, Harry and Goyle were caught under the mistletoe, both looking frightened and sick at the same time.  
  
"I am NOT kissing him!" Both guys yelled and the green see-through wall of the enchanted mistletoe disappeared.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked confused and hurried away from Goyle.  
  
"The spell breaks if two people get caught beneath it and they really don't wish to share a kiss," Dumbledore chuckled and watched the mistletoe disappear.  
  
"Why does it disappear?"  
  
"Well, otherwise people can avoid it, and then there wouldn't be any fun!" Dumbledore chuckled happily again and Hermione scowled.  
  
"I'm not going to kiss anyone else," Hermione informed strictly, "student or teacher, no one," and then she went to bed.  
  
Hermione spent the first days of the Christmas vacation in the library doing her homework. No one had been caught beneath the mistletoe, well a vague rumour told that McGonagall had been caught, but had been rescued by Dumbledore. She shuddered unwillingly and resumed studying.  
  
Hermione looked up from her homework, somewhere a distant voice was singing.  
  
Decks the hall with boughs of holly  
  
It's the season to be jolly  
  
And be thankful for all that we have  
  
All the light and decorations  
  
Put up in anticipations  
  
Of the joyful celebrations...  
  
Hermione sighed. The Christmas trees were running loose in the castle singings songs. Yes, running loose. They were walking around and some of them even disrupted the meals sometimes. And if that wasn't enough, one of them had gone outside and entered the forbidden forest, when it came back, several hours later, it had all the animals of the forest with it! There was still a loose squirrel running around in the castle! Hermione got up, she had just finished the last of the essays she had been given.  
  
"Hermione!" Somebody yelled and Hermione met Harry and Ron. "Come with us outside, we're going to beat Malfoy, Grabbe and Goyle in a snowball fight!" Ron said excited and clapped his hands like a little boy before receiving a big present.  
  
"A snowball fight," a voice spoke cheerfully and Dumbledore came towards them along with McGonagall, Snape and Lupin.  
  
"Yeah, we're totally going smash them!" Harry said ecstatically. "Come on Hermione, we can't do it without you," Harry pleaded and Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"You know, that doesn't work anymore. I've learned my lesson," Hermione informed with a small smile, "every time you've said it, it's ended in a fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters..." Hermione sighed tiredly. Dumbledore chuckled happily.  
  
"Come on... you know all these spells...!" Ron begged almost falling on his knees.  
  
"What about you professors?" Hermione asked sweetly and looked at the four professors. Secretly she hoped Snape would say yes, she would love to thwart him in a snowball fight!  
  
"No thank you, I have essays to correct," McGonagall excused.  
  
"I'm too old, but I am quite sure Remus and Severus wouldn't mind..." Dumbledore smiled greatly and the two professors. Snape looked disgusted, as if that's anything new, and Remus looked like he was up for it.  
  
"What's the matter? You're scared of being beaten?" Hermione mocked Snape and he looked at her coldly and the rest looked at her astonished. For a moment it seemed he was about to accept the challenge.  
  
"Miss Granger, I hardly doubt it would be fair to you," he smiled coldly and Hermione shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Suit yourself. If you can't handle the challenge then maybe you shouldn't step outside," Hermione mocked coldly again and was received another round of astonished gasped and looks. "Come on Harry, Ron, let's go outside," Hermione said with a bright smile. "I'll just go get dressed properly, I'll see you outside," and then she wandered off. She heard Dumbledore chuckle delighted.  
  
"Severus, I must admit, you shouldn't go outside the forthcoming days, the look in Hermiones eyes seemed quite stern and frankly, I'm not sure you'd win if you did go up against her..." Dumbledore chuckled before Hermione turned down a corridor where their voices were unable to be heard. Hermione smiled, greasy git, and went into her head girl room, where she found some warm cloths.  
  
Once again Hermione used several warming spells before stepping outside. She could see distantly the two teams building a fortress where they could hide behind. She sighed, magic would make it so much easier.  
  
"Hello!" Hermione greeted happily as met Harry and Ron.  
  
"Help us build a fortress," Harry asked politely and Hermione waved her wand. She smiled, she was good a magic, better than the other team. A great fortress with holes like windows shot up from the ground. Hermione flicked her wand one more time, and wand flew out of her wand, turning the fortress of snow, into thick walls of ice. She smiled, yep, they would win.  
  
Minutes later, snowballs were filling the air. While Harry and Ron were throwing snowballs through the 'windows' in their fortress, Hermione was magnifying a snowball to what seemed a hundred times larger. Then she hovered the great, great, great snowball from the ground and let it fall down on Malfoy, Grabbe and Goyle. That settled it; they had won. The three competitors were sneezing and freezing.  
  
"Sorry!" Hermione yelled from Harry, Ron and hers fortress and then they headed towards the castle.  
  
---  
  
"So, who won the fight?" Dumbledore asked interested as they all sat down to eat lunch.  
  
"Us!" Harry said proudly and smiling evilly towards Malfoy.  
  
"But only because of cheat," Malfoy reminded coldly.  
  
"There was no rules, ergo no one told what we did was cheating," Ron said mockingly.  
  
"You wouldn't have won if it hadn't been for Granger, she did all the work!" Draco spat back.  
  
"What did you do, miss Granger?" Lupin asked interested and Hermione smiled cheerfully.  
  
"Made a fortress of ice so that their snowballs wouldn't break through. Then I magnified a snowball and dumped it on them," she said casually and shrugged her shoulders, "nothing much."  
  
"It was bloody brilliant, Hermione," Ron informed her proudly.  
  
"Your nose is all red," Harry said looking at her. Her white cheeks did not match with her red nose.  
  
"It's the cold air," she said smiling. She screwed her eyes while trying to see her nose; it was slightly red.  
  
"Miss Granger," a voice called out and Hermione turned her head to face professor Trelawney.  
  
"Yes, professor?" Hermione asked.  
  
"There is something I wish to inform you about, something immense," she widened her eyes dramatically.  
  
"Really?" She asked carelessly. The last the thing she wanted in the world, was to listen to professor Trelawneys guessing.  
  
"Yes, I know you're not that fond of my profession, but still, I thought you ought to know," she gave Hermione a sweet smile and Hermione sighed mutely.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Tomorrow something will happen that will change your life completely," she just said simply and all heads turned from Trelawney to Hermione and watch her reaction. Hermione arched an eyebrow.  
  
"I highly doubt it. Beside, whatever changed my life has already happened," she informed trying to cover the strain of sadness in her voice.  
  
"You mean the death of your family?" Trelawney asked stupidly and Hermione rolled her eyes mentally.  
  
"Yes, I mean the death of my family. I highly doubt anything worse can happen to me," she snorted and resumed eating her lunch.  
  
"I don't think it's anything like that," Trelawney caught her attention again and Hermione really did her best not to sigh out loud.  
  
"Right," Hermione said and felt the urge to ask why she suddenly was so interested in making happy predictions. She always made bad.  
  
"I know my usual predictions are involving death and sorrow, but this is a new feeling and prediction," she said highly and once again Hermione felt obligated to ask about what it was about.  
  
"That means you've never in your life has made a good prediction?" She raised and eyebrow and she heard Snape snort and several teachers had to pretend to be coughing or wiping their mouths with their napkin.  
  
"Do you wish to hear what I have to say or not?" She asked sharply.  
  
"Actually..." Hermione started out but was cut off by Trelawney.  
  
"It's about love!" She smiled happily. Once again the other people had to pretend to cough or wipe their mouths, just to hide the grin on their faces.  
  
"If you'll excuse me..." Hermione wanted to leave the table.  
  
"No, no, no," she beamed and looked at her nervously. "This is something great, tomorrow, you'll find love!"  
  
"Right, yes. I highly doubt it, but I'll notify you if it'll happen, probably in around ten years," she let the last part slip quietly so that only a few heard it. "Well, I really must be going," Hermione was finally allowed to leave.  
  
----  
  
The following morning Hermione entered the Great Hall as the last one, and hurried over to take a seat.  
  
"So, Herm, looking forwards for today?" Ron asked sweetly and Hermione glanced at him coldly.  
  
"What do you mean, Ronny?" Hermiones voice was just as sweet and fake as Rons had been.  
  
"Don't call me Ronny," Ron said annoyed and Hermione shook her head disbelievingly. "The love of your life, he's going to be revealed today," Ron evoked with a grin.  
  
"Oh yes, so much. Can't wait," Hermione said sarcastically and poured some juice.  
  
"Come on, aren't you at least just a bit interested?" Harry joined the conversation.  
  
"I respect my professors, but it doesn't mean I have to believe in what they teach," said Hermione.  
  
---  
  
**_So hungry!_ **Hermiones stomach growled displeased as she hurried towards the Great Hall for dinner. _**Why didn't I go to lunch? Why did I stay in the library? **_It was an unbelievingly pain in Hermiones stomach. She was so hungry. She opened the Great Hall doors and hurried inside, but only to bump into something hard.  
  
"MISS GRANGER! Watch where you're going!" Snape yelled annoyed and Hermione rolled her eyes at him annoyed. Snape took two steps away from her, before leaping back in shock. A green see-though wall surrounded them, and Hermiones jaw fell open. _**When I wished he were trapped beneath mistletoe, I meant alone! **_Hermione screamed in her head before glancing terrified up the head table, where people had turned around surprised.  
  
Hermione stood motionless looking at the potion master.  
  
"What the-?" He said confused before he remembered what was going on. "Headmaster, I really must protest to this ridicules game!" Snape sneered angrily.  
  
"I'm afraid, that there is nothing I can do, Severus," the headmaster sighed tried to hide the smug on his face,  
  
"I WILL NOT KISS THAT GIRL!" He yelled furiously. "SHE'S JUST A LITTLE GIRL! A STUDENT!"  
  
"I am no little girl!" Hermione interfered and Snape stopped his yelling and looked at her.  
  
"Miss Granger, I hardly believe this is the time to be a hindrance," Snape informed her coldly and moved his gaze towards the headmaster again.  
  
"There's nothing I can do, Severus," Dumbledore spoke again calmly and Snape yelled furiously.  
  
"I WILL NOT KISS A GRYFFINDOR!" He looked at Hermione in case she should come up with a comment. She looked innocent as ever.  
  
"What?" She asked when seeing him look at her. He sighed dramatically and turned away from her again.  
  
"Headmaster, get me out of this!" Snape said trying his best to be calm.  
  
"Severus, must I repeat it again?" Dumbledore sighed soundlessly.  
  
"She's...!" Snape trailed off stamping his foot in the floor like a little child who didn't get what he wanted.  
  
"I'm what?" Hermione asked stricken. Snape looked at her surprised.  
  
"Miss Granger, be quiet," Snape ordered tiredly and Hermiones bit her lower lip tightly not to speak. "This is not the time to argue with me if you want out from here. Besides, I am sure somebody might get jealous."  
  
"Jealous? Do you have a girlfriend professor?" Hermione asked sardonically. She knew he was referring more to her life than his own.  
  
"Miss Granger, I am quite sure you know that that wasn't what I was referring to," he watched her closely, what an insufferable little girl he thought annoyed. And I'm stuck with her!  
  
"Yes I know. But then again, you didn't see it all, so don't pretend you know what's going on," she retorted.  
  
"Miss Granger, I will not tolerate Hogwarts brightest student to talk to me that way!" Snape said in a dangerous low voice.  
  
"Hogwarts brightest student? What happened with insufferable Gryffindor, little miss-know-it-all, the intolerable Gryffindor?" Hermione spat coldly and Snape backed away surprised, but only to be shocked by the magical 'fence'.  
  
"Miss Granger!" Snape bellowed irately.  
  
"NO!" Hermione screamed back, "I AM SO TIRED OF YOU!" She screamed and let her feelings take over. "Since my first year you have called me names! Made fun of my intellect! I am proud of my intellect, but I don't like being made fun of! When you address me it's: miss-know-it-all. You always ignore me in class and you take points from me for doing well! You are such an intolerable, self-pitied bastard! I've always loved your classes! They are so full of learning! I've tried to ignore the comments you give me, I've always been polite! Until very recently!" Hermione paused breathing heavily in and out. "I've respected and admired your intelligence, I respected and admired you and your mind! But you! You had to ruin it all at the Yule Ball! When professor Dumbledore asked if you and I shouldn't dance! I declined the request politely while you looked at me with disgust! Even though you hate me, you should behave! I've really tried to let it pass, but this time you've gone too far! You are so cruel and hateful and I've had enough! You mock me! You make me feel so bad! You constantly try to pick up a conversation with me, but only to make me sad! To lecture me about Harry and Ron! Make me feel really bad!" Her eyes were raging with fury as she looked at him. "Potter and Weasleys sidekick!" She said after a small break. "A FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" She added to much surprise.  
  
Snape was standing nailed to the ground not knowing what to do or say. The teachers and the students, who were sitting at the head table, were looking just at shocked and speechless. Hermione rolled her eyes annoyed and walked over to Snape and kissed him zealously. The spell broke and Hermione left him and went to claim her seat at the table. 


End file.
